Absolutismo
by CharlieSvarti
Summary: Porque yo seré un súbdito, un vasallo, pero tan sólo obedezco ante una persona, ante el soberano absoluto. Midotaka. Kuroko No Basket. [DRABBLE, ONE-SHOT]


**_DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan sólo entrener al lector._**

Más Midotaka :D

Que esté escribiendo el fic de la cárcel no me impide hacer otros por el medio~

Aviso que es muy cortito pero no quería alargar más la idea, la verdad, de ahí que lo dejase en drabble.

* * *

Después de un partido contra Rakuzan, en el que cada uno de nosotros dimos lo mejor de lo que disponíamos, perdimos. Perder es un sentimiento amargo, lleno de rabia, mucha rabia. Akashi detuvo mi último pase, justo en el momento cumbre del partido, y no marcamos aquel punto que tanto necesitábamos. Después de eso sólo quería alejarme de allí y golpear mi cabeza contra un muro hasta la inconsciencia.

Debíamos saludar al otro equipo antes de irnos, agradecerles la oportunidad de haber jugado aquel partido. Fuimos todo Shutoku hasta el centro de la cancha, silenciosos y devastados, pero siempre respetuosos. No podíamos faltar a nuestro propio orgullo. Dimos la mano y callamos.  
Me alejé del lugar en un intento de conservar mi dignidad, de no romper a llorar y gritar allí mismo, delante de todo el mundo. Era el último de la fila, con la cabeza gacha, siguiendo al resto del equipo, hasta que sentí una voz llamándome por mi nombre. Aquella voz.  
–Kazunari. – sólo eso, mi nombre, alto y claro. Me detuve, pero no me giré. Él tampoco dijo nada más, guardó silencio al igual que yo, por lo que finalmente, y casi a regañadientes, me volteé.  
–Akashi. – no había nada que decir, no sé qué quería de mí, no sé qué buscaba. Me miró como si estuviese en lo más alto, aunque ni cabe decir que no se correspondía con la realidad, porque a día de hoy continúo sobrepasándole por esos escasos centímetros. Esperé a que dijese algo, pero su boca no se movió ni un ápice, tan sólo me observaba con aquellos ojos ligeramente rasgados y con aquella aura tan perturbadora.  
–No quiero que te acerques tanto a Shintarõ. – esbozó una sonrisa, esa tan característica suya que, de forma inexplicable, siempre me recuerda a una salamandra – Aléjate de él.  
No respondí nada, no iba a caer en su bravuconería. Él tampoco continuó, tan sólo se mantuvo perforándome con la mirada, la mirada del Emperador. El silencio se extendió por unos largos segundos. Aunque Akashi fuese el emperador, a mí aquello no podía importarme ni lo más mínimo, yo no era su súbdito. Porque yo tenía un Rey, yo tengo mi propio rey.  
Entonces, cómo si por el mero hecho de pensar en él fuese una invocación, apareció. Imponente, mirándome desde arriba, por encima de la cabeza de Akashi, ésta vez sí, literalmente. Tan alto como aún hoy es, clavando su vista en mí, llena de furia. Ese es mi Rey y yo su súbdito, sólo a él respondo, es su monarquía absoluta. Él es Dios en la tierra y yo su fiel vasallo; él tiene el poder y yo me postro ante él, no ante el Emperador. Bajó sus ojos hasta la cabellera rojiza de Akashi, entrecerrándolos, no dijo nada y el verde volvió a incrustarse en mi azul, en una batalla eterna dónde su fulgor domina.  
–Shin-chan no es tuyo. – es lo único que dije, y es lo único que volvería a decir. Con convicción, con firmeza, rompiendo las cadenas que el Emperador mantenía sobre mi Rey. Adelanté mi mano y aparté a Akashi empujándolo por el pecho, con suavidad pero ejerciendo presión suficiente para que captase el mensaje. Avancé un paso y levanté mi cabeza, observando fijamente a Shintarõ. Él asintió y se giró, sin decir nada, sin esbozar ni una sola mueca, caminando decidido y sabiendo que yo iría detrás.  
Akashi abrió los ojos con estupefacción, alejando esa aura siniestra por un momento, debía ser la primera vez que alguien no acataba sus órdenes. Pero yo no le obedezco a él, yo soy un subordinado y Shin-chan mi soberano absoluto.

* * *

Este es un fic con los roles muy marcados y dónde Takao queda totalmente subyugado, pero era el efecto que deseaba conseguir.

Dudé un poco con el tema debido a que Akashi es el absoluto por excelencia, pero al final parece que salió esto.

¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos en otro fic!


End file.
